


Speed

by kaoruyogi



Series: Songs of the Elvhen Torch Companion Works [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruyogi/pseuds/kaoruyogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (very) little one-off of Halise and Cullen from my fic, “The Lion by Torchlight,” for CullavellanHeaven‘s Cullavellan Week 2016 “Hobbies” prompt on <a href="kaoruyogi.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>. Halise's name is pronounced "Hah-Lee-Say."</p><p>Halise and Cullen sit down for a little game of cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed

Halise nibbled on the inside of her lip, staring into the amber eyes of her handsome Commander from across the bed. Her own fluorescent green eyes flashed down to the scar above his upper lip just as his tongue and teeth slid across his lower lip. She pressed her lips together and squinted at him while he glared at her determinedly.

Cullen’s shoulders rose and fell heavily with the tension evident in his body. Halise’s breath caught in her throat for a split second before he inhaled quickly and shouted, “Go!”

Her hand shot out to turn over the Ferelden playing card sitting directly in front of her. Cullen gripped and flipped the one in front of him almost simultaneously. She quickly assessed the two cards, an eight of diamonds and a jack of hearts. Looking back down at the five cards gripped between her index finger and her thumb, she saw a queen, a five, a two, a four, and a king.

Halise snatched up the queen with her other hand, slamming it down on top of the jack and immediately doing the same with the king. Cullen pounded a seven onto the eight card as she picked up two new cards from the pile to her right. Spotting the six card, she grabbed it, the five, and the four, thumping them onto Cullen’s seven with a triumphant “Ha!”

“Oh no you don’t,” he said, thrusting his newly drawn ace onto the king. Seeing an opening, Halise struck with her two.

This went on for about two minutes, with both of them trading quips and barbs as they hammered cards onto the bed. Their knuckles collided more than once, Halise just edging Cullen out with her deft, slim fingers. She kept her lips pressed together for her rapid evaluations, parting them only for little laughs and gasps. “No!” she whined when Cullen threw down four cards in a row, catching up to Halise quickly with one motion.

With her last five cards in hand, she just needed Cullen to make two or three openings for her. A wide grin spread over her face as she fidgeted when he put a nine on top of the ten card on the right side. She immediately put down another ten and a jack. He grumbled, pulling up the last card in his pile before putting it on top of the two. A three. Halise slammed down her four, five and her second four with a triumphant shriek.

“Speed!” she shouted before letting out a stream of cackling laughter. She threw her splayed out hands into the air over her head and bounced up onto her knees for a victory dance. Looking down at Cullen, she tilted her head toward him, rocking her shoulders back and forth.

In an instant, he growled, grabbing her roughly under her arms and pulling her to him, eliciting a little yelp from Halise’s throat. The playing cards scattered under her legs as he rolled her under him, his fingers weaving into and clutching the back of her long, spiraled red hair. His red tunic was a sharp contrast to the loose azure one she wore, and they slid across each other as Cullen’s weight bore down on her. Her giggling fit slowed under the heat of his gaze.

“You’re a rather ungracious winner,” he rumbled with a smirk. The warmth of his breath spread over her lips, fogging her mind and pooling passion low within her.

“Well, you’re being a sore loser,” she replied, her voice low and heady. She nipped at his lower lip, sending both of them into a frenzied kiss. He squeezed her to him, their lips and tongues crashing and twining together. Halise sighed and mewled before he pulled himself from her.

“I assure you, my love,” he murmured, “I haven’t lost.”

She smiled against his lips with their next kiss. _No,_ she thought, _neither of us have lost._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, comments/con-crit are welcome.
> 
> Come on over to my [tumblr](kaoruyogi.tumblr.com) and talk it up with me if you'd like!


End file.
